


硝煙與玫瑰(Smoke and Roses)

by Ten_for_one



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ten_for_one/pseuds/Ten_for_one
Summary: 麥卡利成為一個哨兵之後，從來沒有遇到過適合自己的嚮導，直到他遇到半藏，好消息是半藏跟他的契合度極高，而且是一個先天的嚮導；壞消息是，半藏是一個只知道摧毀和攻擊的嚮導。





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> ●或有性及暴力描寫  
> ●我不擁有這些人物，他們屬於暴雪  
> ●哨嚮設定，原著背景

安琪拉‧齊格勒，著名外科醫生、科研人員、和平主義者、前捍衛者成員，眾人賦予了她「慈悲」的稱號。

 

只有安琪拉‧齊格勒本人知道，那對光子翅膀背後沾染了多少鮮血，背負了多少條無辜的生命。沒有一種醫療技術是沒有經過人體測試的，奈米生物科技也一樣。想要得到救贖，就要付出相對的代價。

 

她還記得雷耶斯是怎麼說的。「收起你那自以為是的慈悲之心，醫生。」

 

當時年輕的齊格勒心裡充滿傲氣和理想，對此不以為然，但現在她會想，也許雷耶斯是對的。

 

麥卡利正在那張拘束成上掙扎、嘶吼，一頭棕髮被汗水打濕，滿是血絲的雙眼狠狠瞪著走近的齊格勒。齊格勒冷靜地用醫療用剪刀剪開他的襯衫袖子，用棉花打圈消毒。牛仔看著她手上的針管，好像野獸一樣在喉間發出威脅性的低吼。

 

「現在將為你進行靜脈注射。」齊格勒說，推動針管把藥劑注入麥卡利體內。「300毫克嚮導素。」

 

牛仔明顯聽不明白，因為他又開始劇烈的掙扎，齊格勒能聽到自己的心臟劇烈跳動，等看到針管空了之後才鬆了口氣。她放下針管，把拘束帶子調緊，然後背靠著醫療室的大門，虛脫似的滑坐在地上。

 

她知道這一切都是她造成的。

 

如果她有慈悲之心，現在就該用光槍給麥卡利一個痛快。

 

如果她有慈悲之心，當年就不該親手把麥卡利變成一個哨兵。

 

「天哪……傑克……」金髮的天使雙手掩面，語音輕顫。「看看我們都幹了些什麼好事。」

 

而潛伏在床下的那雙眼睛靜靜地凝視著她，好似凝視著一個懺悔的罪人。


	2. 第一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這章會提及麥卡利的過去和故事的哨嚮背景

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ●或有性及暴力描寫  
> ●我不擁有這些人物，他們屬於暴雪  
> ●哨嚮設定，原著背景  
> ●私設有，請包容作者的邏輯

如果你問麥卡利的童年如何，他會壓壓自己的帽沿，然後輕巧地說：「不好也不壞。」

事實上，麥卡利的童年像狗屎一樣糟糕。

好吧，也許在4歲之前沒那麼糟糕，他依稀記得鬍渣刺在臉上的觸感、柔軟的棕色長髮和味道跟洗衣粉的的香氣……所以說他的父母還是留給了他一些美好的回憶，儘管它們模糊又殘缺。但在那之後他就住在一家殘破陰森得像鬼屋一樣的孤兒院裡。那裡的屋頂滿是破洞，每間房間的牆壁都漏風；雙人床的床褥永遠又濕又潮，而且動不動就吱嘎作響。那裡的人一樣糟糕，比較年長的總是會揍那些比較弱小的，好似這樣就能顯得他們沒那麼可憐。而麥卡利總是被揍得最慘的一個，因為他試著去反抗。

不知道遺傳自生父還是生母的的堅韌個性讓他並沒有在孤兒院裡像是雜草般枯萎死去。當時他唯一的樂趣就是被院長邀到辦公室去看西部電影。現在麥卡利回想起來，覺得那興許是懦弱的院長對他的一種賠償。因為無視麥卡利和其他孩子遭受的一切，也因為沒有努力去改變一切，瘦弱而貪財的男人只能作出這麼一點小事來讓自己好過一點。

只是那時候麥卡利不在意，看著警長單人匹馬把四個歹徒槍斃，再抱著美嬌娘遠走天涯是他晦暗童年裡唯一的小小的娛樂。

只可惜命運讓麥卡利走上了和憧憬的警長截然不同的道路。

麥卡利7歲的時候，智械危機的爆發讓這家孤兒院毀於一旦。之後他就開始在黑街混跡，一直到他13歲加入亡鎖幫，接觸到手槍之後，「左輪麥卡利」之名不脛而走。麥卡利也以為自己會一直這樣下去，作惡至死。

直到那一天。

當那個戴著可笑毛線帽的黑衛首領告訴他，他有機會加入捍衛者之後，走上另一條也許不一樣的路。他答應了。

「很好。」男人冷淡地說，向身後頷首。「醫生，給他注射。」

一個美麗的少女在黑暗中走出來，她看起來很像那種教堂玻璃畫上的天使，金髮藍眼，臉上帶著憐憫之色，唯一的分別在於少女穿的不是白色的長袍，而是醫生袍。少女走到麥卡利面前，拿出了一管針筒，裡頭的液體紅艷如火。

「現在進行靜脈注射。」她說，開始把那些液體推入麥卡利體內。

起初麥卡利以為那是一種自白劑，他正打算開口抗議──加入對方不代表他會出賣曾經的伙計，但很快他就改變主意了──因為他的血液開始沸騰，讓他痛不欲生。麥卡利終於明白對方為什麼把他綁得那麼緊，他在那張椅子上掙扎、咆哮，但都沒有辦法抑止體內的火焰。

也許那個婊子打進去的是毒藥，也許這些捍衛者根本沒有想過讓他加入。

這太痛了，麥卡利想，我要死了。

他從未如此絕望。

然後世界就在熊熊烈焰之中沉寂了。

※ ※ ※

麥卡利霍地睜開眼睛，他聽到自己粗啞而快速的喘氣聲，他的嘴巴和鼻子拚命地吸取空氣──好像他剛剛連續做了一萬次戰術翻滾。麥卡利盯著灰白的光滑的天花板，有一瞬間忘記了自己在什麼地方，下一秒他就想起這裡是直布羅陀，他因為收到溫斯頓的召集信號而回到這裡。

他的喉嚨乾澀得嘴巴裡能嚐到鐵鏽味，而且渾身酸痛。這讓他知道自己昨夜有多力竭聲嘶地吼叫，而且大概渾身青紫。麥卡利很慶幸現在基地裡只有溫斯頓、莉娜、安琪拉和他幾個，不然醫療室的隔音雖好，他那些過大的動靜還是會驚動到某些人。

說起安琪拉，很明顯金髮的醫生把她可憐的病人孤伶伶的丟在醫療室裡了。

「希望安琪拉有鎖門。」麥卡利在心裡對自己大聲地說。「我可不想被溫斯頓或者莉娜覺得我跟她有某種特殊性關係。」

這時候醫療室的門打開了，咖啡、培根、煎蛋、消毒藥水和山櫻草的氣味混雜在一起撲向麥卡利的鼻子。麥卡利知道那是安琪拉，她關好了門，看了他一眼，然後加快了腳步──聲音告訴了牛仔一切。

「傑西，你感覺如何？」醫生的聲音冷靜而甜美，但麥卡利聽出了她的聲音在微微顫抖。這讓他又開始痛恨起那些異於常人的五感，儘管在這二十餘年裡他已經學會了如何去和它們共處。

「如果你能把這些拘束帶解開我會覺得更美妙，除非你想和我玩些骯髒的小遊戲。」麥卡利試著用俏皮的語氣說話，但天殺的他的喉嚨痛得厲害，結果聲音聽起來像是壞掉的樂器──這一點都不愉快。

齊格勒並沒有笑，但她聽從了他的建議，伸手去解開那些拘束帶。金髮的醫生臉上化了精緻的淡妝，但無阻麥卡利看出她眼圈下淡淡的青黑，她發現麥卡利在打量她時擠出了一個微笑，這讓她眼角細微得幾乎看不見的紋路明顯了起來。

他知道她在自責，但除了她，他不知道該讓誰來承受這些。

齊格勒給他帶了點食物和水，她不讓他喝咖啡，認為那只會讓他痛得更厲害，麥卡利倒是覺得苦味可以稍微蓋過那些疼痛。他們一起坐在醫療桌前吃早餐，麥卡利看得出她心不在焉，因為她一直用修剪整齊的指甲去撕扯手上的圓麵包卻不去吃它。

「傑西。」她說，終於不再去蹂躪那個可憐的圓麵包。

麥卡利正忙著把水灌進喉嚨裡(雖然有大半都灑在他的襯衫上)，他從散亂的瀏海下抬起眼睛，用眼神示意她說下去。齊格勒看著他，身上的山櫻草香氣開始飄忽了起來。

她說：「我覺得你該試著給自己找一個專屬嚮導。」

「這七、八年來沒有嚮導我還是活得好好的。」牛仔放下水杯，看著齊格勒的藍色眼睛。「而且你很清楚，我找到一個專屬嚮導的機會率比溫斯頓哪天變成人還要微。」

齊格勒皺眉：「傑西，我是認真的。嚮導素不能幫你擺脫PCM和它的影響。我知道這不容易，但我會幫你。」

「幫我？」麥卡利厲聲問。「你要怎麼幫我？再給某個人用那種藥嗎？」

齊格勒的臉色變得蒼白，露出了一個受冒犯的表情。「我的意思是，也許會有天生的嚮導──」

語音未落麥卡利就向她做了一個「安靜」的手勢，下一秒莉娜就像股小旋風一樣跑進了醫療室。「嘿，你們為什麼躲在這裡吃早餐？大塊頭做了很多吃的呢！」

麥卡利起身一把抱住她的肩膀往外走。「好極了，安琪拉拿來的份根本不夠我填飽肚子。現在，為什麼不跟我說一下你們做的大餐？」

莉娜聽到之後開始興奮地在他耳邊吱吱喳喳，完全沒有發現麥卡利根本沒有回答她的問題。而齊格勒依然坐在醫療桌前，靜靜地目送他們。

※ ※ ※

麥卡利到餐廳的時候，驚訝地發現他的大猩猩伙計還真的煮出了一些能吃的東西(他一直以為溫斯頓只靠香蕉和花生醬過活)。他坐下來，邊慢吞吞地消滅盤子裡的食物，邊思考齊格勒的建議。

他的確需要一個嚮導，這幾年裡他進入PCM的次數愈發頻繁，嚮導素的效果也愈來愈弱。但問題是，麥卡利所知道的嚮導只有安琪拉‧齊格勒和他的導師──加百列‧雷耶斯。

然而安琪拉並不是一個完全的嚮導，麥卡利也不想再被雷耶斯的精神體有接觸，更何況他現在不知所蹤。

而這兩個人，都是後天「製造」的嚮導。

不論在什麼時代，國與國之間總是存在著競爭關係，就算他們對對方露出多甜蜜的微笑、握過多少次手、簽下多少合作條約，他們總是在背後準備一打的槍管和刀劍。當科技愈來愈進步，他們準備的就不只是槍械，還有更多更強更優秀的士兵。

「士兵補強計劃」就在這種情況下應運而生，美國政府利用他們發掘到的一種古代基因來進行改造。莫里森告訴過他，這種古代基因有兩種進化分歧；五感優於常人數倍的哨兵和精神力特別優秀的嚮導，而兩種分歧，「生產」出來的士兵身體素質都比常人優秀。

不幸的是，事情沒有美國政府想的那麼簡單順利。當計畫開啟之後他們發現無法把這種基因和實驗士兵順利融合，融合失敗的士兵都失去了性命，而更多的士兵和基因進行了不完全的融合，只獲得一部份的能力強化，比如說不完全的嚮導可以感受他人的情緒但只能進行有限度的精神安撫，而不完全的哨兵可能只有某種感官特別發達。

傑克‧莫里森和加百列‧雷耶斯是在「智械危機」爆發後唯一一對催生出來的完全的哨嚮士兵。這也是為什麼美國政府一直企圖把他們綁在一起的原因(但麥卡利覺得這不是個好計劃)，而之後雖然陸續出現一兩個完整的哨兵，卻再也沒有完全的嚮導。

這七八年裡麥卡利其實也有試著在芸芸眾生之中尋找天生的嚮導，但很明顯的這稀有的物種並沒有那麼容易碰見(意味著一個都沒有)。所以安琪拉的建議在麥卡利看來只是一個不太成功的笑話。

牛仔看著面前空下來的盤子，但覺頭痛得厲害，最後決定還是去沖一杯咖啡。


	3. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 捍衛者的成員之間有點不愉快，同時麥卡利發現了一個意外驚喜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ●或有性及暴力描寫  
> ●我不擁有這些人物，他們屬於暴雪  
> ●哨嚮設定，原著背景  
> ●私設有，請包容作者的邏輯  
> ●半藏出現了，麥爹的精神嚮導也出現了。

第二章

 

當溫斯頓的臉開始漲紅的時候，麥卡利差點就抽出腰間的閃光彈砸在這位大塊頭夥計的頭上。

 

一開始只是一個會議，溫斯頓向他們報告已經收集到的資訊，像是源氏為他們正前往尼泊爾尋找他的導師、萊茵哈特帶著一位名叫碧姬的少女(麥卡利沒忍住調侃他老牛吃嫩草)從德國趕來和托比昂已經回覆但行蹤不明等等。莉娜也帶來了一些有用的資訊，關於一個有著紫色皮膚的法國狙擊手和一個戴著可笑死神面具的黑色反派，這讓麥卡利想起在列車旅途上的經歷，於是他們進行了討論。

 

「是利爪。」麥卡利的指節在桌面上輕敲，看著從博物館記錄駭來的影像。「你們看。」他停下播放，放大了那位女狙擊手的肩甲，上面刻著黑色的類似W的印記。

 

「利爪？」溫斯頓把螢幕拉向自己。「我以為他們已經被黑衛……？」

 

麥卡利抓了抓鼻子。「我也聽說是這樣。」

 

「黑爪為什麼要暗殺蒙達塔？還有他們要毀滅拳王的手套幹什麼？」齊格勒皺眉。「還有，傑西在車上看到的紫色物質是什麼？他們很明顯是有目的性地在行動。」

 

莉娜難得智商上線：「大概是要製造混亂吧。」

 

「不論他們目的是什麼，當務之急是把所有特工召集回來。」溫斯頓說，粗短的手指在虛擬地球儀上劃過。「還要招募一些新血，我在世界各地找──」

 

齊格勒打斷了他。「我不同意。」

 

「什麼？」

 

「我不同意招募新血。」齊格勒說。「聯合國還沒有重新認同捍衛者，我們現在進行的是非法活動，再招新血不過是增加罪犯。」

 

「非法也好，合法也好，現在世界需要我們。這難道不是你回到這裡的原因嗎？」溫斯頓的臉色沉了下來。

 

「捍衛者解散是有原因的。我回到這裡是因為我不希望你們在我看不見的地方受傷，不代表我同意重組，甚至是招募新血。」齊格勒迎上他的視線。「有時候事物消亡是因為世界已經不需要它了，溫斯頓。」

 

「捍衛者解散只是因為世人遺忘了！」溫斯頓憤怒的大吼，臉皮開始漲紅。麥卡利的手悄然撫上腰間的閃光彈，而莉娜則是閃現上去抱住摰友的一條手臂。

 

「嘿，大塊頭！」莉娜把臉貼在那些皮毛上。「冷靜下來，不然基地可要被你砸壞啦。」

 

溫斯頓用他最快的速度走出了會議室(或者該說「跳出去」)，莉娜用那雙棕色的大眼睛看了齊格勒一眼，跟了出去。

 

麥卡利叼著雪茄坐在桌上擺弄那個藍色的虛擬地球儀，沒有說話，齊格勒的金髮在眼角餘光中閃閃發亮。

 

「你說話還是那麼直。」麥卡利說。「我們回來的時候溫斯頓可高興壞了。」

「修辭不會影響結果，傑西。」

 

「聽你的，女士。」麥卡利聳肩。

 

齊格勒回過頭來看他：「我在這裡犯過太多錯了，傑西。」她頓了一下。「連你都無法原諒的錯，而我不希望再有機會──像你說的──用到那種藥。」

 

「……我可不是他媽的神父，安琪拉。」他說，用鞋底把雪茄輾熄。「不要向我懺悔。」

 

※ ※

 

麥卡利剛踏入訓練場就覺得不對勁。

 

雖然已經好幾年沒有回來，但麥卡利還記得這裡該是什麼樣：充斥著清冷無味的空氣(感謝上帝這讓他的鼻子好受多了)、機械人發出的各種聲響、標靶被風吹動的吱吱聲……但剛剛空氣中不但有陌生的香味，還有陌生的腳步聲。

 

那是一種麥卡利說不出名字的香氣──也許是一種花香，夾雜著一絲血腥味；步履則輕而快，麥卡利知道，這種足音通常屬於訓練有素的殺手。而且──

 

感覺到「小夥計」焦躁地用大尾巴抽打自己的小腿，牛仔瞇起了眼睛。

 

有人在使用精神力。

 

 

一隻猩猩，一個少女，一個女人和一個男人，總共四個人。

 

半藏睜開眼睛，身後蔓延開去的藏青色絲線一瞬間消失。

 

看來源氏不在這裡，半藏想，打量著四周的環境。

 

也許他可以在這裡等上一會兒，訓練場的掩體很多，可以供他藏身。至於食物和水，他可以趁夜深之後進到基地裡拿取，只是量不能多──

 

下一秒半藏就側身一滾，躲過了身後飛來的閃光彈。

 

東方來的傭兵俐落地撐起身子拉弓還擊但沒有命中，弓箭「噗噗」釘進了地板。然後棕髮的捍衛者向他射出了六發子彈，半藏再次滾到一個金屬箱子背後。

 

濃烈的煙哨味讓半藏皺起了眉頭，大量的藏青色絲線從他背後竄出結成一支鋒利的箭矢，無聲而迅速地向著外頭的男人刺了過去。但男人並沒有像之前的目標一樣因為精神攻擊而倒下，反而是去勢洶洶的精神絲線撞上了一道透明的屏障！

 

然後半藏看到了一隻不該出現在這裡的生物──一隻毛色純正的赤狐，如果他足夠細心，就會發現牠的四足的末端是半透明的，但半藏在看出來之前就被那個做著可笑牛仔打扮的捍衛者制服在地。

 

半藏雖然訝異於牛仔那超乎常人的力氣和速度，但基於本能和多年的訓練，在對方的槍口抵上額頭時用他手上的箭頭也抵在對方的咽喉上。

 

然後他發現另一件事──煙哨味的來源並不是那枝左輪，而是他身上的男人。

 

 

這是一個漂亮亞裔男性。

 

這大概是麥卡利第一次形容一個男人「漂亮」。你知道，像是傑克那種金髮碧眼的傳統美國甜心，你可以說他帥氣、有型，但絕不是漂亮；至於雷耶斯……這個滿身疤痕的黝黑男人大概只能說他有男人味了。

 

麥卡利強逼自己專心──那大片裸露的飽滿胸膛對他散發出莫大的吸引力，天知道他為了趕回來直布羅陀已經好幾個月沒有性生活了。

 

赤狐跳上他的肩膀，跟麥卡利一同看著被制服在地的陌生刺客。

 

「好了甜心，讓我們認識一下。」麥卡利說，槍口滑過身下人的鼻樑，停在兩片薄唇上。「你是誰？」

 

「難道你不該先自報家門？」刺客的聲音和他的表情一樣冷峻而高傲。

 

麥卡利挑眉，他低頭看了看男人的穿著，想起今天早上溫斯頓帶來的訊息。

 

「你是源氏的哥哥，你是……島田半藏。」麥卡利用了好些時間去念出那個拗口的名字，他沒有遺漏半藏臉上那一閃而過的驚訝，為此他感到難言的愉悅。「所以你是來找源氏的。」

 

半藏哼了一聲，沒有承認也沒有否認。麥卡利從他身上起來，槍口仍然對著他，然後向他伸出左手。

 

半藏並沒有理會那隻泛著鋼色的義肢，但麥卡利在他起身後有力而快速地抓全他的衣襟，猛地把他拉了過去，兩個人的臉龐幾乎貼在一起。濃嗆的煙哨味再次充滿了半藏的鼻腔。

 

「我的名字，傑西‧麥卡利。」男人輕聲道，像是在對情人低語。「現在，告訴我，蜜糖，半藏──」

 

那雙棕色的眼睛裡充滿著半藏難以理解的熾熱。

 

「你是一個嚮導嗎？」


End file.
